


Wipes

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-NCIS. During an operation in Marseille, Gibbs watches Jenny using cherry's wipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipes

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the song is A Neverendind dream-Cascada  
> Have a good read and Reviews are good

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Taking a break, as you told me." The redhead replied wisely.

"No. What are you doing with _this_?"

Jenny turned to his partner who was staring at her, holding the binoculars, and she raised her eyebrows, innocent and confused. She was sat on the floor wearing a tank top with shorts, with her long legs crossed and a pink pack of Ricca wipes with strawberry scent on her lap. One hand clutched a wipes, passing it gently by her neck then on her collarbone, seeking relief in the heat of Marseille while the other hand held her red hair on top.

"I'm refreshing." She replied, containing a smirk. "You want one?"

And she pointed to the package, continuing to pass the wipes and Gibbs's eyes followed her hand, which went to her cleavage and gently passed the wipes, making the aroma of strawberry gets stronger. Jenny felt her face flush under his watchful eyes and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

There was something there in Europe that made her want to kiss him, and with all the flirtations and caresses shared in the last month in Washington, that mission for two in a sunny attic was making her not think straight. She was falling in love with him.

"No." He looked away, watching the street below looking for suspicious activity, while holding the binoculars tightly, trying not to shiver.

But it was impossible to concentrate with the scent of strawberry invading his nostrils in that hot and stuffy attic, or the sighs of relief she made.

For months, the two had been dancing with each other and Gibbs was finding it hard not to be attracted by her personality and now her scent. When the smell got stronger, Gibbs couldn't stand more, throwing himself next to Jenny, his head falling back, closing his eyes with a heavy breathing. Soon he felt something wet going through his tired face and he opened his eyes, finding Jenny's green eyes.

"Jen?" He asked suspiciously and she giggled, her eyes shining:

"Jethro?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you to relax."

He complained, but Jenny continued to pass the wipes across his forehead, brushing away a few strands of gray hair, making him relaxing a bit and was she lowered to his neck, making him sigh and close his eyes. She felt encouraged by his sound and went toward his chest that was exposed by the buttons' shirt opened, exploring it, amazed at his physical.

The aroma that was in her skin now was on his skin too, as she passed the wipes over one arm and then the other, relieving Gibbs from the heat and applying light pressure on his body, massaging his muscles with her fingertips.

"Better?" She asked amused, smiling sweetly.

Gibbs couldn't resist her, so he leaned forward, touching their chests and Jenny was surprised, as he put a kiss on the pulse point of her neck, sucking there and making her shiver. Jenny's hand that was holding the wipes fell dead beside her body, as she felt him brush his teeth lightly and he raised his face, staring her green eyes and asking for permission in mute.

She smiled, stroking his cheek and Gibbs closed the distance between them and kissed her gently, touching her lips, pressing them with his. Their kiss started slow and exploratory and then it grew into something warm and full of passion, and Gibbs picked her up, making her heart skip a beat, feeling his stronger arms around her body, carrying her to the iron bed.

The sun pounded into the attic where they were, but none of them cared more about the heat and Gibbs looked one last time to Jenny, seeing if she would regret that, but the redhead wrapped one leg around his waist, smiling seductively, assuring him and Gibbs smirked, returning to kiss her.

Jenny was opening the buttons of his shirt slowly, massaging his chest and abdomen gently but sensual, making him call her name and Gibbs pulled away from her to help her with the shirt and he dropped his lips to her neck, breathing in the strawberry flavor and he went to her right breast, closing his lips around it while his warm hands roamed under her shirt, stroking and earning a moan from her, making her pull his gray hair, smiling in pleasure.

Soon their clothes were on the floor and their naked bodies moved together, with arms and legs intertwined, while alternating the pace and Jenny moaned and held the bar of the bed with one hand in pure pleasure, both forgetting the sun shining on them, focused on here and now, the green meeting the blue eyes in a magic moment.

When they reached the climax, Jenny laid her red head on the pillow, panting, but smiling with what had happened between them when she felt something wet on her forehead and her heart fluttered, finding blues and intense eyes.

Gibbs smiled at her, causing her to melt, as he lowered the wipe gentle to her cheek, wiping the sweat and then he went to her neck, pulling away her red hair and earning a sigh from her, and when he reached her breasts, Jenny blushed at his gentle but firm touch in an intimate place, cleaning her.

"Thank you." She said, arching her eyebrows in surprise.

"You welcome." He made a motion with his head. "Hey Jen?"

"Huh?" She asked sleepily while wearing his white and huge shirt.

"You still have more of these wipes?"

"Sure." She saw his amused smile and laughed.

He kissed her, lying next to her and Jenny leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, both resting satisfied.

" _A never ending dream a dream of you_

_I believe I received a sign of you"_


End file.
